Inuyasha's Vacation
by Himeki Koroku
Summary: (i cant do summaries) Inu&Kag...Mir&San...Shi&Seiki (a char I made)...lots of stuff happens...some...ahem..."Fun"...
1. Inuyasha and Kagome Confess

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 1: Inuyasha and Kagome Confess

Inuyasha and Kagome are in her time. When Inuyasha awoke, he was lieing in Kagome's bed. Kagome was snuggled right up against him, his arms wrapped around her. He heard Kagome mumble a little in her sleep and he got up silently so as not to disturb her, then he heard her say "Sit boy" in her sleep. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, restrained by the subduing spell. Kagome woke up quickly and said, "I am so sorry Inuyasha, do you forgive me?"

And he seemed mad at first, but calmed down quickly and said simply "Yes." After he got up he lifted her out of bed Bridal Style, and said lovingly, "How could I not forgive you?" Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Y'know I have loved you almost since we met, but I just couldn't make myself tell you."

Kagome then said "I have loved you since then too. But I was just afraid you wouldn't love me back."


	2. Something's Different

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 2: Something's Different

On the other end of the "Bone Eater's Well", Shippo is running around in a field, chasing butterflies and anything else that moves. Sango thinks something is different about Miroku while they are walking together...and she is right...he hasn't touched her, except to grab her shoulders and pull her back when a tree branch almost fell on her. She liked this "new" Miroku. Shippo came up to Sango and Miroku while they were sitting on the grass. Shippo saw another butterfly and started chasing it. Sango leaned onto Miroku's shoulder and, although suprised, he leaned his head onto hers. They watched Shippo trying to catch the butterfly for a little while, then they left the little forest and went back near the well since it was starting to get dark. They went into the little house that was built for them. Miroku opened the door for Sango and Shippo. Miroku just went over to his makeshift bed and lay down. He was suprised and a little confused when Sango came over to him with her makeshift bed and set it up directly next to his. Sango had always liked Miroku, she just didn't like his pervertedness. Miroku had always liked only Sango, but never acted like it. Miroku still didn't know why Sango was acting like this. Sango snuggled up to Miroku. Miroku, while suprised, put his arms around her, and she let him keep them there. They both fell asleep, happy.


	3. The Park and Tsuruko

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 3: The Park and Tsuruko

Now back through the well again. Inuyasha and Kagome are walking around the park near Kagome's house. It's spring and everything is blooming, it's so calm and peaceful. Inuyasha lifts up Kagome and is carrying her in his arms, Bridal Style, while she has her arms around his neck. Inuyasha sets down Kagome, and tells her to hop up on his back, which she does. He then hops up into a tree and put her out in front of him, she hung onto the branch and he leaned back against the tree. Kagome crawled over to him and lie down against him, and fell asleep. Inuyasha stroked her hair, and then noticed some kids playing with a ball, and one getting excluded. He was annoyed by this and started to get up, but then remembered that Kagome was laying on him, asleep, and lie back down. She woke up a minute later and Inuyasha told her that he has to take care of something and helped her down to the ground. She watched him as he went over to the kid that was being excluded. He asked the kid why he is sitting all alone, and the kid told him that the other kids bullied, and made fun of him because he is 1/4 demon. Inuyasha felt sorry for him since, as a kid, he was picked on, teased, and bullied. He asked the boy his name and he politely told him, "Tsuruko is my name."

Inuyasha lifted Tsuruko up and told him, "Dont let them bother you, ignore their teasing, and when they pick on you, just pretend they're not there. And when they bully you, give em a good punch, any demon is good at that...we are stronger than humans." He put the kid down and went over to the group of kids he had seen picking on Tsuruko, the kids saw him comming over. He looked human with his long, sharp, claws retracted and behind his back a little, and his Dog-like ears down flat to his head, his hair swished as he walked, like the tail of an anxious puppy waiting to play. Kagome just watched him, loving him even more seeing how kind he is being to Tsuruko. She could tell what he was gonna do. Inuyasha got up to the kids and asked, "See that kid over there?" and waited for the answer.

"Yeah, the demon kid. So?" the kids replied.

"Well, he is...LIKE ME!" As he said 'like me', he flared up his ears, pulled his hands out from behind his back, and extended his claws the furthest they would go. The kids were so scared by Inuyasha they were tried to run away, but fell over each other. One would try and get up, then another and the second one would knock the first one down on top of himself. Kagome laughed at what she saw. Inuyasha the told the kids, "You better leave Tsuruko alone, or you will be in trouble with me."

Kagome came up to him and hugged him, saying, "Lets go home."

Wondering, Inuyasha said, "Why?"

Kagome simply replied, "To have some fun."


	4. Miroku's Discovery

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 4: Miroku's Discovery

Miroku woke up that morning with Sango snuggled up against him, when he moved a little she too woke up, and said, "Good morning."

Miroku replied, "Good morning to you." Both of them got up and saw Shippo, still asleep, twitching, "must be dreaming about chasing butterflies." said Miroku, and Sango laughed quietly so she wouldn't wake him up. Miroku and Sango walked outside, and Miroku sat down on the steps in front of the little house. Sango sat down on Miroku's lap, and wraped her arms around him. Suprised, again, but happy, he put his arms around her too, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Shippo had woken up and come outside, and said, "Watcha guys doin?"

"Being happy, and loving," Sango answered him.

Shippo just said, "Ummm, ok." Then a butterfly flew by and he said, "I'm gonna get you," toward the butterfly. Sango and Miroku just laughed.

Miroku's curiosity finally got too much and he had to ask, "Sango why do you like me now? You always used to try and...well, stay away from me."

Sango just replied, "Something about you changed, I don't know what, but something changed and I liked it. Maybe it was you not doing what you usually do...you know."

"Oh, thats what happened?" Miroku said quizzically.

"Yes, at least I think thats it." said Sango.

Miroku then said, "Want to find out?" SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! "OUCH! Hey! What was that for?"

"Your question!" Sango replied angrily.

"Calm down, I was only joking! I realized that doesnt get me anything." Miroku said quickly, trying to calm her down.

Sango calmed down quickly realizing he was being sincere, then said, "Since I did that, Go ahead."

Confused, Miroku asked, "Go ahead, what?"

"You can feel me wherever you want to." Sango said hopefully.

"Are you OK Sango? You're acting different." Miroku said cautiously.

"That depends. Do you like me like this?" Sango replied.

Miroku was to excited and confused to speak for a while, then finally said, "Yes."


	5. Flash Back

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

LEMON WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ LEMONS THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! (You will not miss anyting important to the story.)

Chapter 5: Flash Back

Back through the well again. Inuyasha woke up before Kagome, laying the same way as he had before. He lay remembering the "fun" he had with Kagome last night. FLASH BACK Inuyasha was carrying Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha carried Kagome up to her room, where the "fun" started. They faced each other and then Inuyasha Reached over to Kagome and pulled off her shirt, and she pulled off his shirts. Inuyasha pulled down Kagome's green skirt, and she pulled down his crimson red, baggy pants. Inuyasha then reached around Kagome and undid her bra, which took a while because he couldn't figure it out, and took it off. They, now both naked, went over to her bed, and Kagome laid down on her back. Inuyasha climbed onto the bed on his knees, and crawled over to her. He lifted her legs, and put his arms under them. Then he moved closer, and "gave her a ride." Going slowly at first, then obeying her, sped up. While he was doing this, they were enjoying themselves so much, that they didn't even notice when Kagome's little brother walked in, saw them, and left quickly, disturbed. They where panting, moaning, and groning in happiness and bliss. End Flash Back He really did have a great night.


	6. Miroku's Happy

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 6: Miroku's Happy

On the other side of the well... Sango questioned,"Well what're you going to do?"

Miroku said cautiously, "You mean anywhere...?"

"Yes, you can feel me anywhere you want," she replied hopefully.

"...Lemme think..." Miroku said. Sango, hopeing for certain things herself, just waited for him to think. After a couple seconds of thinking he said, "I know..."

"So whatcha gonna do?" Sango said trying not to sound to hopeful.

"You gonna come here so I can show you?" Miroku said pleasently.

"Sure," Sango replied while walking over to him. He groped her upper pieces and her ass too.

"That actually does feel good, you know." Sango said shyly.


	7. Kagome's Kidnap, Rescue, and Discovery

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 7: Kagome's Kidnap, Rescue, and Discovery

Back through the well...again (as if you didnt know). Inuyasha woke up before Kagome again. And went outside, through the window, for a minute. When he heard Kagome wake up, he hopped back inside through the window. He lifted her up in his arms, and asked, "Hungry?"

"Mmm hmm," she said sleepily. He carried her downstairs and sat down in what Kagome called a "chair." Kagome was sitting on his lap, at the table. when the rest of her family came down, Inuyasha and her were snuggling together, very content. When everyone was downstairs, breakfast started, Kagome still on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha didnt eat, he just sat there holding Kagome, since demons dont need to eat as frequently as humans. Inuyasha stroked her hair, while she ate.

When she was finished Inuyasha asked "you ready to go?"

"Yup," Kagome said. So he lifted her up again, and carried her out the door, and down to the park near her house. He put her down and she held his arm and leaned onto it while they walked, of course whenever they are out in public, Inuyasha has his claws retracted, and also has his ears flat against his head, so he wont draw attention. They just walked for a while, then since Kagome's legs were getting tired, Inuyasha picked her up, and leaped into a tree, where he laid down, and put her down in front of him. She scooted back, right up against Inuyasha, and rested there with her eyes closed. Inuyasha put his arms around her and gave her a little hug, as a small smile spread across her face. He heard her breathing slow and knew she had fallen asleep. He perked his ears back up, but kept his claws in so he wouldn't hurt Kagome. Inuyasha kept his ears perked up, and closed his eyes, he was very alert, but wanted a little rest. Everytime Kagome moved a little, he would open his eyes, look at her to make sure she was ok, then looked around to check for anyone, then close his eyes again. He wouldn't let anyone sneak up on them. He wouldn't let ANYONE touch Kagome. If anyone tried to hurt her, he'd Flare his ears up, and extend his claws as far as they would go, and try to scare them. If that didnt work he would have to attack. A while ago Kagome showed Inuyasha something she called a "gun", and fired it to show him what it can do. If they had one of those "guns" he'd put her on his back, leap over their head put her somewhere safe, then leap at them while dodging the bullets, and slice the "gun" into pieces. Now of course Kagome knew this and felt safe when she was with him. After a while, Kagome opened her eyes again, and Inuyasha heard her heartbeat speed back up, signifying she had woken up, and waited for her to be fully awake. She yawned, and streched her arms, and she would have fallen off the tree branch the two of them were on, if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. She just said, "Thanks Inuyasha. You're always there when I need you."

"Ready to go?" he questioned.

"Sure," Kagome replied. So Inuyasha lifted her up, and hopped down from the tree.

When he landed on the ground, he flattened his ears to his head, and asked, "Where're we gonna go now, Kagome?"

"Ummm...How 'bout we just walk around in the city?" Kagome responded.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha said. Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back, and he leaped toward the city. When they got there, Kagome got off Inuyasha's back, and grabbed his hand. As they walked, Kagome started leaning onto Inuyasha's shoulder. While they were walking by an alley, a hand came flying out from the alley, and grabbed Kagome's arm, and pulled her in. "LET HER GO NOW!" screamed Inuyasha, leaping into the alley after them, he came up face to face with her kidnapper and three other people. Inuyasha growled, "Let her go now!"

"You're not in a position to tell us what to do," responded Kagome's kidnapper.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Inuyasha snarled, Flared his ears up, and fully extended his claws.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed the suprised kidnapper, pulling out a gun, as did his lackies. Inuyasha leaped straight at the kidnapper, slashed his left arm in which he was holding Kagome. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome, and put her behind him and told her to run. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and leaped at her kidnapper when she had gotten around the corner, and slashed his gun into pieces, with sparks flying everywhere. He lunged at the three lackies, and slashed their guns as he went by. The kidnapper and his three lackies ran at Inuyasha trying to punch him, and the kidnapper took out a knife. Inuyasha knocked down all three lackies in one swipe, and when the kidnapper lunged at him with the knife, Inuyasha used his claws to slice straight through it, then gave him one good punch which sent him flying back into the brick wall behind him, leaving an indentation.

Then Inuyasha said, "I told you to let her go, if you had let her go you wouldn't have gotten into this mess," and started to walk away. One of the lackies pulled out a knife and threw it at Inuyasha, who spun around, grabbed the knife out of the air, and threw it back at the lacky. The knife stabbed into his foot. "Idiot," Inuyasha spat before walking away. He sniffed out Kagome and then he hopped to a nearby roof and sniffed again. When he caught her scent he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. When he found out where she was he leaped down from the roof and landed directly infront of her, which scared her for a second, but when she saw it was Inuyasha.

She hugged him while saying, "You saved me! Oh I love you so much. Wanna go home?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said, as he picked Kagome up, Bridal Style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight. When they got back to Kagome's house, Inuyasha leaped to her window, and climbed inside, still carrying Kagome. He sat down on her bed, and held her tight, she started stroking his long, silky, silver hair, and worked her way up to the top of his head. When she got close to his ears, she felt him stiffen beneath her, but continued anyway. She rubbed the edge of his ear, as he instinctivly leaned into her touch.

"I thought you didn't like people to touch your ears," Kagome teased.

"Keh, I dont," Inuyasha replied.

"But you were just leaning towards my hand while I was rubbing your ear," she said back.

"That was just instinct," he growled at Kagome.

"Ok, OK, I am just teasing you. But why don't you want me to touch your ears?" Kagome questioned seriously.

"Because it's rude, and...for other reasons," as he looked down, his hands folded on his lap, trying to conceal his...eh hem...problem. 'why doesnt she understand yet?' Inuyasha asked himself. She followed his eyes to his hands folded in his lap, failing to cover his...problem..."OH,", said Kagome quickly, "OH, I'm sorry, I didn't know that happened when someone rubbed your ears."

"You're the only one that has happened for," Inuyasha said quietly, for being embaressed.

Kagome blushed deeply "Umm, I'm bored," she said right before rubbing his ears again, "You're not too busy are you?" she asked him sweetly.

Suprised but glad he said, "Ready when you are."


	8. Miroku and Sango's Confession

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 8: Miroku and Sango's Confession

(A/N: Can you guess the opening sentance?) Back through the well again. Miroku and Sango were walking in the forest again, Shippo was up on Miroku's left shoulder, and Sango was leaning on his right. Sango and Miroku did love each other, but didnt know if the other would return the love. Finally Miroku said, "Sango I wanna tell you something. Shippo can you run back to the hut and get the 'thing' I told you about?"

"OK, I'll be right back." Shippo said exitedly.

When he was out of sight, Miroku said to Sango, "I don't know how to say this, because I havent felt like this about anyone else." Which Sango was pleased to hear, and he could see it.

Shippo was returning with something wrapped up, "What Miroku?" Sango said as Shippo handed him the wrapped item.

He unwrapped the larger end and kept it toward him, then turned it up and handed the flowers it contained to her as he said, "I love you." Which of course suprised Sango.

"Y-You love me?" trying to confirm it.

"Yes," he answered, "and have for some time now."

"Really? Thats exactly how I have felt," Sango said. Shippo was chasing another butterfly, bored by the conversation. Miroku was suprised when Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him lovingly, "I love you to Miroku, and have for a little while." She stated.

"Well then I guess I should have told you sooner," Miroku said with a smile.

Sango said, "Maybe."


	9. The City

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 9: The City

(A/N:Guess where we're going) Back through the well again for Inuyasha and Kagome. Now that Kagome knew about what happened when she rubbed Inuyasha's ears, she could cheer him up eaisly, as well as have some "fun" with him whenever she wants to, or just tease and/or trick him. Inuyasha of course knew this, but doubted she would use it to hurt him. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, who was jumping from tree to tree, and when there was no tree he would sprint along the ground, and jump once in a while, untill they got to the city's edge. From then on they walked, Inuyasha with his ears covered by a plain red cap. Kagome grabbed his hand, and leaned on his shoulder. This time they stayed away from all alleys. They went into a restaurant. She ordered a bowl of rice, and while he was having a hard time deciding he finally asked the waiter, "Do you have any ramen?"

The waiter said, "Yes we do, sir. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I will have ten bowls of ramen." he said without even looking up. Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha, rested her head on his shoulder, and put her arms around him, while he put his arms around her waist, and rested his head on hers. The waiter asked them what they would like to drink, and they said only water. Inuyasha and Kagome just sat there snuggleing, until their food came. When the waiter put their food down, they dug right in. Inuyasha finished before Kagome (A/N: you should expect that because he loves ramen so much, plus he hasnt eaten in a while.), after he finished he sat there with his arm around her waist. When they had both finished, Kagome paid (A/N: Kagome paid because she had money, I don't think Inu ever has ANY money anyway, he IS a demon. And if he did, it wouldn't be any good in her time) and they walked out. They did a couple more things while they were in the city, then they walked to the edge of the city, Inuyasha picked up Kagome, Bridal Style. He carried her back to her house, and hopped up to her window, he carried her in, and sat down on the bed. "Did you have fun today?" he asked her.

"Yes. Being with you is always fun and comforting," she replied. They lied down, snuggled up together, and soon fell asleep.


	10. Shippo's Love

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 10: Shippo's Love

Through to the other side of the well. Shippo was chasing a butterfly again, getting bored of Miroku and Sango but he was out of their sight when the butterfly transformed into a female Kitsune of Shippo's size, and age. "Woah!" Shippo said suprised.

"I am Seiki, don't be scared Shippo," said the female kitsune.

"I-I wasnt s-scared," Shippo stuttered, "Just...umm surprised. Are you the one I have been chasing this whole time?"

"Yes, I saw you and, well," Seiki said the last part a little quieter.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Shippo questioned.

"Sure," Seiki said, a little embarassed. As they walked, Shippo eventually managed to grab and hold her hand. They hadn't realized it but they were walking towards Miroku and Sango. Shippo and Seiki were to busy looking at each other, that they didnt notice Miroku and Sango. The Monk noticed the two kitsune first, he told his love, who turned around and giggled. When she giggled, it brought both kitsune's attention to them, and both blushed deeply, and let go of each other.

"You two dont have to be embarassed," Sango said to them.

"Yeah. You should be happy!" Miroku agreed.

After this Seiki grabbed Shippo's hand and said, "Its ok, I dont mind if anyone sees us. How about you Shippo?"

"Oh, well, no of course not," he said quickly.

"Then I guess this would be ok," Seiki said giving him a long, passionate kiss, while also hugging him.

The now very embarased Shippo, said quietly and shyly, "I loved that. Please come with me?" As he grabbed her wrist and she followed him away from Miroku and Sango.


	11. Lover's Lake

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 11: Lover's Lake

Back through the well...again. After the City's excitements the day before Inuyasha and Kagome slept late. He woke up first, and waited for her to awaken. When she did wake up, he said, "Morning sleepy head."

She grogily said, "Morning," he let her wake up completely, and when she got out of bed to get dressed, he did too. She pulled some clothes out of her dresser drawers, and he pulled on his undershirt, red Fire Rat Haori, and pants. They headed down stairs and Inuyasha sat down at the table and Kagome sat next to him, and scooted her chair up to his. After they ate their Ramen noodle breakfast, they headed, holding hands and her leaning her head on his shoulder, to the small lake by her house. Inuyasha sat down on a bench infront of the lake, and pulled Kagome onto his lap, who wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wraped his arms around her waist. She said that the lake was called "Lovers Lake" because couples were always comming here to be only with that person. Kagome started kissing Inuyasha, who licked her lips, she knew he was asking for enterance, and she granted it. Their tounges danced, and explored each other's mouthes, they both pulled away at the same time, needing air, then starting again.

This time after pulling away for air, Inuyasha said, "Gods Kagome, you taste good."

Kagome blushed slightly after he said this, and said, "The same goes for you." They were at "Lovers Lake" for some time, until they thought they should probably go home. So Inuyasha picked up Kagome, Bridal Style, and carried her all the way home, with her nuzzleing his neck.


	12. Shippo and Kilala's Return

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 12: Shippo and Kilala's Return

On the other side of the well now. Miroku and Sango hadn't seen Shippo or his new girlfriend for a while now, and were starting to get worried. Sango and Miroku were just about to set out and look for him when he and his girlfriend walked out of the forest towards them.

"SHIPPO! We were just about to go look for you." Sango said happily.

"Yes, we were getting worried about you." Miroku added.

"I'M NOT A BABY, and stop making fun of me in front of my girlfriend." Shippo said in an angry tone to them.

"We didnt mean that Shippo, and we arent trying to make fun of you," Sango said kindly.

"Shippo its ok, calm down. They just got worried about you, because they are your friends," Seiki said soothingly to him.

"Yeah. You're right, sorry guys," apologized Shippo. "OH, I'm sorry this is Seiki, my girlfriend. Seiki this is Miroku, and Sango, two of my best friends," Shippo said quickly.

"Nice to meet you Seiki," said both Miroku and Sango.

"Nice to meet you too, Miroku, Sango," greeted Seiki.

"Sorry I was gone so long guys, Seiki was showing me the rest of her clan, and introducing me to them, so it took a while. Sorry if I worried you," Shippo explained.

"Oh, thats where you were. We never would have found you then," Sango said, holding in a giggle.

"You have fun with Seiki, Shippo?" Miroku asked teasingly.

"Of course I did I'm always happy when I'm with her...wait you're teasing me again, aren't you, you jerk!" Shippo snapped at him.

"Shippo, its ok," Seiki said soothingly as she put her arms around him, "Its nice that you have friends who care so much."

Just then, Kilala floated down from the sky, in her full demon transformation, and Seiki got scared, "Its ok Seiki, thats just Kilala, Sango's Fire Cat," Shippo said as he sat down on the ground, and pulled Seiki into his lap.

"KILALA! Oh, I missed you so much! How was Kaede?" Sango asked. Kilala just mewed while purring, and looking at Sango. "Good, huh?" Sango said talking to Kilala, who just mewed again.

Miroku put his arm around Sango's waist and said, "Kilala nice to have you back." Kilala jumped up on Sango's shoulder and growled at him for touching Sango.

"It's ok Kilala," Sango said as she put her arms around Miroku. Kilala, now confused, cocked her head to the side, and made a confused sounding mew. "Kilala, Miroku and I love each other, its ok if he puts his arm around me," Sango explained to her little fire cat, who understood. Kilala hopped down and went over to Shippo and his girlfriend. Seiki, still on his lap, wrapped her arms around him, and put her chin on his shoulder. She was shaking. She was scared of Kilala!

"It's ok Seiki, it's ok, Kilala wouldn't hurt you. Right Kilala?" Shippo said soothingly. Seiki calmed down a little and stopped shaking, but kept her chin on his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around him. "You know I wouldn't let anything hurt you. If Kilala hurt you I would fight back. Kilala can you come here?" Kilala mewed and came over, laid down next to him, and curled up into a little ball, not even looking at them. "See Seiki? Kilala wouldn't hurt you."

"You're sure?" She asked cautiously.

"I haven't lied to you and I won't lie to you," Shippo reasured her. Seiki turned her head and when she saw that Kilala had her back to them and was curled up with her eyes closed, she calmed down. Seiki got up, pulling Shippo with her and went into the hut. She led him into Shippo's room, and closed the door.

"What was she so scared about?" Miroku questioned still confused, "Kilala only defends, she doesn't even attack anything."

"I don't know, but don't make too big a deal about it, or I'll hit you with my heriakotsu," Sango said to him quietly.

"NO, it's ok...you don't have to pull that thing out again, I was just wondering," Miroku said quickly.


	13. After Lover's Lake

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

LEMON WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ LEMONS THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! (You will not miss anyting important to the story.)

Chapter 13: After Lover's Lake

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms on the way home from Lover's Lake, he leaped up to her window and went in. He moved the bed covers back enough for her and put her down on the bed. He pulled the covers out of the way enough for him to get in, and then covered both of them up, it was a cold night. Kagome woke up by the coldness and shivered, she said quietly to Inuyasha, "I'm cold." Inuyasha put one arm under her and the other over her and pulled her up close and held her tight.

"Better?" he asked sweetly.

"Much," she said snuggleing up to him more.

In the morning when Kagome woke up, Inuyasha was already awake, and was still holding her, but the covers were at the end of the bed. She was feeling rather "happy" and started rubbing his ear. His body stiffened (in more ways than one), and he gave her a deep passionate kiss, which she gratefully returned. Kagome rolled under Inuyasha a little, and getting the hint he got on his hands and knees. She wrapped her legs around his, as they were kissing each other, and exploreing each other's mouths. Kagome squeaked a little as she felt his hand go under her shirt, but kept on kissing him as he went further up her shirt. When his fingertip touched her breast, she squeaked again, although this time less suprised and more happily. Inuyasha moved his right hand to the side of her breast, stroking it gently, being careful of his claws, as he put his left hand under her shirt too and moved that up to the other side, stroking both of her breasts. He used his index finger's claw to undo her bra, and pulled her shirt and bra up and off at the same time, then went back to stroking her breasts. What he hadn't noticed was that one of her hands was slowly going toward his pants, and was suprised when she grabbed him, and with the other hand pulled off his pants. He flicked off her pants and her underwear, as she pulled off his shirt. Yet again as they were doing this they didn't notice Sota open the door, look in, and quickly sneak back out. I guess seeing your hero in bed with your sister, especially for the second time, would be quite a disturbing sight. It must be hard, wanting to tell on your sister but not wanting to get your hero in trouble at the same time, and being confused about what to do. They continued on eventually having the "Fun" Kagome had wanted to have with Inuyasha.(A/N: Of course Inuyasha did want Kagome too...!)


	14. Seiki

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 14: Seiki's Clan

On the other side of the well. In Shippo's room, Seiki was sitting on his lap as he leaned against the wall. He had his arms around her and she was still shaking a little. "Whats the matter Seiki? Please tell me. I know something's wrong," Shippo said to her sweetly and soothingly.

"Ok...I'll tell you. There is a demon like your friend Kilala, that has been terrorizing my clan. We can't defeat it, and even though we keep moving, it finds us every time," Seiki explained to him.

"That was why you were afraid of Kilala?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, that was why," Seiki said a little quieter.

"Well I guess we'll just have to help you, now won't we?" Shippo said sweetly.

"No, don't do that, I don't want you guys to have to get involved. I don't want to lose you," She said almost pleading.

"Don't worry, we do this sorta stuff all the time, and you won't lose me, no matter what happens I'll always be here with you. So don't worry about that, And I'm stronger than I look. I'll talk to Miroku and Sango about it, they are good fighters too. I have to help, even if they won't" Shippo said reasuringly. Shippo walked ouside with her leaning on his shoulder, with her arms around him, and his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey you two," Sango said, "You better now Seiki?"

"Much better, thanks to Shippo," Seiki replied and hugged Shippo tighter. "We need your help guys. She had a good reason to be afraid of Kilala, there is a demon like Kilala terrorizing her clan. Can you guys come with us in case we need you?" Shippo asked after explaining the situation to them.

"Of course we will Shippo, right Miroku?" Sango said.

"Sure, you just tell us when you need us," Miroku agreed. After a little preporation they headed towards Seiki's clan.

As they approached the clan, a sentry howled out, "INTRUDERS!" and the entire clan jumped up ready to fight.

"Enough! Halt your attack now! I am Seiki, Daughter of Leader Tigonshi. I bring only my love and his friends as an aid against the demon," Seiki responded.

"Yes Ma'am," the rest of the clan answered.

"Tell my father we have help for the demon attacker," she said to one who quickly went with the message to the leader, her father. When her father arrived, he looked puzzeled when he saw her boyfriend. "THIS is who you found? How the hell is HE going to defeat it?" Her father said quizzically, and frustratedly. Shippo looked embaressed and was also mad at him for what he was saying.

Shippo was about to speak when Seiki stood up for him, "HE IS A GOOD WARRIOR! He accepted battleing the demon, and I know he wont go back on his word."

Her father was going to try to calm her down, because she can be very dangerous when she is pissed, and Shippo sat down and then pulled her onto his lap. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN?" Seiki's father yelled.

"It's ok Seiki, calm down," Shippo said ignoreing her father and comforting her.

"Ok, I'm better. Thanks Shippo," Seiki said also ignoreing her father.

"What are you doing young man!" Her father said again.

"It's ok, I want him to, he IS my boyfriend you know," Seiki explained to her father.

"WHAT! THAT PUNY LITTLE WIMP..." her father started saying, "...Wait where'd he go?"

"Turn around! Are you sure YOU'RE not the 'puny little wimp'. You cant even track my movement! And don't underestimate me, unless you want to have a little fight. If thats the case, give me your best warrior or warriors, choose as many as you wish." Shippo said after, picking up Seiki, and moving behind him too quick to be seen and tapping him on the shoulder. "Or are you too scared?"

"Ok, nevermind..." Seiki's father said walking away backwards keeping an eye on him," I can see you're a good warrior."

"You mean you're afraid of him, and dont wanna fight him, so you are just saying he's good to get out of it," Seiki said to her father angrily.

"Hey watch it, you're still my daughter," he started to say until Shippo was in front of him again so he added, "just be nicer to me please."

After he said that Shippo walked over to Seiki and put his arm over her shoulders, and she put her arm behind his back and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you Shippo," she said to him.

"I love you too," he said back to her sweetly. Seiki's father arranged one room for Sango and Miroku, and Shippo and Seiki slept in Seiki's room.


	15. Poor Tsuruko

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 15: Poor Tsuruko

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha woke up before Kagome again, and just waited for her to wake up, he watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful. When she did wake up, he sat up and lifted her into his lap. "You awake now?" He asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, lemme stay like this for a minute so I can be fully awake, K?" she responded still half asleep.

"Ok Kagome, tell me when you're ready," he said back.

"Ok, I'm ready. I'm hungry, how about you?" she asked him after a couple minutes.

"Yeah, lets get dressed and go get something to eat," he said, she had just noticed that she didn't have anything on.(A/N: Guess what they did last night...)

"Yeah, good idea," she said, blushing a little. He put her down on the bed, and she got up and went over to get dressed, as did he. He finished first, then helped her get dressed. They went downstairs, and Kagome made Inuyasha some Ramen, and had some cereal with milk. They headed out again after eating, and walked around town for a while.(A/N: They are in Kagome's town, not the City.)

"I'd like to check up on Tsuruko, do you mind?" Inuyasha asked her. "Nope, don't mind, I'd like to see how he is too," Kagome said back. So they went to where they had seen Tsuruko, and they saw Tsuruko getting picked on, Inuyasha headed over to them with his ears flat, and his hands behind his back with his claws retracted.

"Hello Tsuruko, how have you been?" He asked.

"They've been picking on me again and again, and won't leave me alone," Tsuruko responded.

"I see, well I guess I will just have to teach them a lesson won't I now," he said with a small smile. He walked over to the kids that were picking on him, and he unsheathed Tetsuiga, and held it as a normal sword, then said, "I warned you not to pick on poor litte Tsuruko over there, now you will pay." With that the sword transformed, and the kids started running, Kagome knew he wouldn't actually hurt them, but they sure didn't know that. "Don't be picking on Tsuruko again or you will be VERY sorry!" he yelled to them. He walked back to Tsuruko, and told him, "Blow on this whistle if you need me, I will be able to hear it very far away," handing him a specialized dog whistle.

"Ok, I will. I never got your name though," Tsuruko said.

"I, am Inuyasha, just whistle if you need me," he said leaping back to Kagome.

"Lets head home, I'm getting hungry. Ok?" she said to him.

"Sure, I'm a little hungry too," he said back. (A/N: Didn't they just eat?...eh oh well...) They walked home, the same way they had walked before. When they got home, Kagome made him some more Ramen for him and herself, as their lunch. After they finished, they just stayed in the house, and Kagome watched the TV and Inuyasha did too but didnt understand it, so he just held her close.


	16. The Evil Fire Cat

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 16: The Evil Fire Cat

On the other side of the well. Shippo woke up with Seiki still snuggled up against him. He didn't get up, so he wouldn't disturb her. She woke up about a minute after Shippo and rolled over. She said sweetly, "Morning Shippo."

"Morning Seiki," he responded just as sweetly.

"Lets go outside and see if anyone else is awake," she started to say when they heard the sentry.

"IT'S HERE THE DEMON IS BACK! AHHHhhh!" cried out the sentry as he was attacked. They ran outside and saw the demon attacking the sentry and anyone that tried to get at it.

"DAMN! I was hoping to get some breakfast first...oh well," Shippo said before lunging at the demon, and giving it a huge punch, knocking it off balance and down to the ground, "Stupid thing I wanted breakfast first." Shippo lunged at him and used his Fox Fire to distract him, as he got behind it. He smashed its head into the ground, he almost hated doing this, it looked just like Kilala, only with a different colored Diamond on its head, which was a deep Blue. Shippo swung around again and gave it a powerful uppercut knocking it onto its back. The leader was watching, amazed, and Seiki was watching, wondering how he didn't even get touched by it yet. Shippo teleported to it again pounding it in its stomache (A/N: his teleporting is when he moves too fast for anyone to see.). The demon was so beat up it couldn't even stand, and Shippo wasn't even sweating a little bit. When it finally did stand and lunged at him, he leaped up and came smashing down on its head with his elbow. Now it couldn't even move its mouth, Shippo went close to it and gave it a hard punch into the face knocking it backwards. He went over and used "Incineration", one of his newest destructive techniques, by doing the same moves as Fox Fire, but yelling "INCINERATON!" instead. The demon exploded in fire and was completely incinerated, as the technique implies. Shippo went over to make sure it was actualy destroyed and hadn't vanished instead, and it had in fact been destroyed, all that was left was some ashes, and...A JEWEL SHARD! He went over and picked up the Jewl Shard, and teleported back to Seiki's side saying, "Well, I'm done with it. Now what?" Everyone in the clan just stared blankly while he talked, even Seiki, who believed in him, couldn't believe that it couldn't even touch him. Sango and Miroku were standing in the doorway to their room, they had seen the whole fight.

"Done now Shippo?" Miroku said to him.

"Yeah. It was eaiser than I thought it would be. From their description you woulda thought it was strong," Shippo responded.

"...H-H-How did you do that..." Seiki's father said stuttering to him, as Seiki walked over to Shippo, and leaned her head on his shoulder, putting her arms around him.

"I thought you said it was strong?" Shippo said to Seiki.

"I thought it was...I never fought it, he wouldn't allow it, I only was told it was strong. They kept me inside whenever it was here," Seiki said to him.

"Oh, ok. Well I don't know what they mean by it being strong, but it sure wasn't. And I think I have just answered your question," he said to Seiki, the last part to her father.

"Are you hungry Shippo?" Seiki asked him.

"Yeah, I was hoping to eat before fighting, but oh well, now I'm just hungrier," he laughed a little at all the blank faces, "whats the matter with all them? They're still staring at me with their mouths hanging open."

One of the members of the clan walked over to him and bowed down saying, "We thank you so much for your help, I am sorry for our leaders talk towards you when you arrived to fight it."

"Please go get him some food," Seiki said to the man.

"Yes, Ma'am," he responded and ran off to go get some food and soon returned with it,"Here you go." He had given them some stew. Shippo thanked him and Seiki led him back into her room. They sat down on the bed and ate their stew. When they had finished, they headed back outside, Seiki leaning her head on Shippo's shoulder, her arm around his back and his arm around her waist. Her father saw them, and walked over.

"Thank you...Shippo, for saving us all," he said his name not wanting to.

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure to help out my sweet Seiki," he said giving her a hug.

"You are a worthy warrior, and you have my blessings," he said, still not wanting to.

"Why don't we go for a little walk Shippo?" Seiki asked him, wanting to get away from her father.

"Sure, I'd love to," Shippo answered, also wanting to get away from her father. They took a walk through the woods, Seiki leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist, and her arms around him too. When they got back, the whole clan was up and finished eating, as were Sango and Miroku, who greeted them when they came back. When they were all packed up and ready to go, which didn't take too long because they had just gotten there, all four of them left and headed back to their house by the well.


	17. Dinner Time

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 17: Dinner Time

Back to Kagome and Inuyasha on the other side of the well. When Mrs. Higurashi came home she found Inuyasha and Kagome asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Inuyasha was leaning against the back and against the high arm, while Kagome had her head on his shoulder and was leaning on him. She decided to leave them alone and turned off the TV. She went into the kitchen and started makeing supper, she was making beef stew and noodles on the side. Inuyasha woke up when he smelled the food and was about to get up when he noticed Kagome had fallen asleep on him, and he didnt want to wake her up. He put his arm around her, and just waited for her to wake up. He figured she would wake up to the smell soon...he just had a stronger sense of smell. When she woke up, she looked up at Inuyasha, smiled, and said, "I'm hungry how bout you?"

"Yup, I was just waiting for you," he answered her.

"Awww you're so sweet puppy," she said with a little blush.

"Come on, lets go get some food," he said noticing her blush. He got up, picked her up. He carried her out to the kitchen and put her down. (UNFINISHED CHAPTER)


	18. Returning Home

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 18: Returning Home

Back to the other side of the well. The sun had just gone down when Shippo, Seiki, Sango, and Miroku reached their house by the well. They decided they should get some sleep, it had been a long walk. Shippo and Seiki slept together in Shippo's room, while Miroku and Sango slept in their room...next day...In the morning Shippo and Seiki woke up at about the same time, so they got up and Shippo made breakfast. Miroku and Sango woke up to the smell of Ramen and carrots, and came out of their room after getting dressed. "Smells good Shippo," Sango said when she saw he was the one cooking.

"Ramen for breakfast," he responded, Seiki was standing next to him, she had never tasted Ramen and she liked the smell. When it was finished, Shippo poured it into four bowls and handed one to each of them, he and Seiki sat down together and ate their Ramen.

"Shippo, this is really good," Seiki said to him. When they finished, Shippo pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her, and she put her arms around him too.

"Watcha wanna do today?" he asked her. "I don't know, maybe go for a little walk," she responded.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. Miroku and Sango were sitting a little ways away still eating, "See you in a while guys, we're going for a walk."

"Have fun," Miroku teased.

"Heriakotsu...remember," Sango warned him.

"Sorry, I'll stop...don't be gone too long, we might get worried," He said quickly, BANG! Heriakotsu hit him in the head.

"I warned you Miroku," she said trying to hold in a laugh because of the face he made right before he got hit. It was like he was waiting for it, fearing it, yet thinking that it was worth it all at once.

"OW! Why'd you hit me so hard?" he asked her as Shippo and Seiki were leaving.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Lets go to our room!" She said after Shippo had closed the door.

Surprised but of course happy, he got up, reached his hand out for hers, and said "Ok, lets go then! I'll help you up." She grabbed his hand and got up. they went into their room and had the most "Fun" they had ever had.(UNFINISHED CHAPTER)


	19. Whats YOUR IQ Rating

**Inuyasha's Vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or it's characters. Tsuruko (pronounced Sue-RUE-co), Seiki (pronounced SEE-Kee), and Tigonshi(tee-GON-she) are characters I created. I dont know if they are from the show or from anything else. I thought them up, so if they are from the show or anything else, they're still mine... :)

Chapter 19: What's YOUR IQ rating?

Inuyasha and Kagme were sitting at her computer. Kagome had shown Inuyasha how to use it, and had gotten him to an IQ testing site, He didn't know what an IQ was, but she got him to take the test anyway. (UNFINISHED CHAPTER)


End file.
